The Bet That Started It All
by rsty-angel
Summary: Seymour and Tidus are long time enemies while Yuna is the new girl in school. What happens if the guys include the new girl in their bet to settle who's who in the best guy when it comes to girl's department?


Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy X, including its character, ya?

********************************************************************************************

"Are you sure, I'm not gonna get lost in here or anything?" Yuna asked her cousin Rikku.

"Of course not! As long as you're with me you're safe... so stick close to me!" Rikku answered her back as she pulled her into the building. "C'mon! You aren't nervous with your first day here or something, hmm?"

"Of course not!" Yuna protested almost immediately. "I just have this feeling that something's gonna happen... and I mean BIG thing!"

Rikku waved her hands in the air as if dismissing her and rolled her eyes in process. "Yeah, what-ever!" She looked around and noticed that there's so much thing that her cousin needs to know. "Want me to give you a tour?" Before Yuna could think about the offer Rikku had already pulled Yuna into the crowd.

********************************************************************************************

Tidus threw his books into the locker in a very lazy way. He thinks that this day's gonna be dull just like what it's always been in his last year. And now, his mood isn't even an inch higher that he almost don't feel like going to school but his mom insisted him into going cause its the first day. So here he is.

"Uh! I hate this day." Tidus said to himself. 

"Why? I don't reckon that this day did something awful, ya?" Wakka, Tidus' closest friend, asked him. "Oh hey, I think it has something to do with a girl, ya?" The orange haired guy asked him, as if trying to make a good conversation to start with.

"Girl? Nah! I've already broke up with my girl." Tidus informed his friend. "Just last night."

"You broke up with her... or she broke you up?" An almost lazy voice from Tidus' back said in a very mocking voice. He turned around just to see Seymour, his long time enemy starting out a fight early this day. _'Geez! Of all people, why does it have to be him! OF ALL PEOPLE, why does it has to be him... on this- this- day?'_

"Pity. You've been broken by a girl by how many times again?" Seymour went on to mock him. Unfortunately, Tidus isn't game for any fight this early of the day and just tried to walk off but of course with a reply.

"I didn't know you have an awful sense of hearing!" He replied with a higher tone obviously attracting quite some stare from the passing crowd, making the blue haired guy knot his brows.

"What was that again?" He asked the blonde guy making him him stop dead on his tracks and turn around to face him once more.

"I knew it! You have a poor hearing--" 

"Well wasn't it true? The poor girl broke off with you... well too good for her!" Seymour said cutting his further words.

"**I** I was the one who broke off with her!" Tidus answered back as his patience is beginning to lose making the guy before him understand what he was saying. "Oh well! What could I expect from a guy who hasn't really been with a girl before..." Then he let out a breath.

Seymour narrowed his eyes on him, an indication that he too is beginning to lose his control on the matter. "What did you just say?" 

"Well here we go again... Do I always have to repeat what I said to make you understand? Pity you!" Tidus teased him more making his opponent turn quite the shade of red.

Wakka and Seymour's company are now shaking their heads, know that this two won't stop just there for a fight's that's sure going to happen next, but to their surprise...

"That's it let just settle this with a fair challenge!" Seymour proposed.

"Challenge huh? What kind of challenge?" Tidus asked the guy crossing his arms before his chest and shifting his weight on his other feet, looking slightly intrigued at the offer.

"A challenge that could settle who's better when it comes to girls..." His voice trailed off and continued, "First one to get laid, with a girl of course." 

"Hah! This should be easy!" Tidus retorted and about to turn around until Seymour says a,

"But this has to be with a same girl of course."

Tidus stopped once more and raised a brow. "Who?"

"Well she must be new." The guy answered as if for assurance. And for what seem like a coincidence they heard a feminine voice from a corner causing them both to turn their heads.

"Yuna! Over here!" A blonde girl called out to brunette girl that obviously has Yuna for a name. They saw the girl, the blonde one was calling. She has the striking beautiful face and most importantly a great figure that could be seen with her tight fitting outfit. _'She could be the perfect target!'_ Seymour thought to himself.

"See that girl?" The blue haired guy pointed towards the girl. "The brunette one. She's the one!"

Tidus seemed to study the girl carefully. _'Well for once... I could agree with you, Seymour.'_ He thought silently to himself.

"Well then I guess I'll take your silence for an OK." And with that Seymour and his company are gone.

********************************************************************************************

So their bet has started with the new girl Yuna as their target! What will happen to Yuna on this next chapter? Will the two guys take some consideration for the girl's emotion? Will love blossom during the process or will it be just a plain bet? Please review and that way tell us if you like us to continue the story, ok? You can include your reactions, comments, suggestions and who you think will win the bet there (Just for a survey). Thank you very much.


End file.
